Everything After
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Aku sudah terlalu lelah... Sudah cukup melakukan semuanya karna hasilnya akan tetap sama... Aku sadar, sebesar apapun kekuatanku. Tidak akan mewujudkan apapun... Karna semua hanya angan kosong belaka... Karna pada dasarnya manusia tidak akan berakir untuk saling menyakiti.. Dan pada akhirnya aku sadar... Hanya dengan mati aku dapat merasakan akhir dari sebuah penderitaan (chap5 up)
1. Chapter 1

Everything After

A/N:Kata orang inspirasi bisa datang dimana saja dan kapan saja dan inspirasi kali ini saya dapat pas lagi tiduran di kamar. Fic ini sendiri terisnpirasi dari lagu Sheila on 7 : Berhenti berharap. Jujur entah mengapa saya bisa dapat inspirasi dari lagu ini, menurut saya lagunya menyentuh bangat. Tapi ini bukan song fic loh. Dan jika ada kesamaan fic ini dengan fic author lain itu semua hanya kebetulan semata. Karna ide ini murni dari saya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kecuali fic ini memang punya saya.

Rate: T

Pair: Naruto x FremKyuu

Genre: Tragedy & Romance (Bingun apa memang benar ngak Genrenya? Kalau salah nanti saya ubah)

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

**Dan jika kalian tidak suka jangan di baca**

* * *

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Tetesan air tanah jatuh dari langit-langit sebuah penjara. Ya bukan dari penjara biasa, tapi dari penjara tergelap di Konoha. Disana atau lebih tepatnya di kamar no 318 terikat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning yang sudah agak panjang dan seperti tidak terurus. Tangan dan kakinya yang sudah sangat kurus terikat kuat oleh rantai besi.

Kreeetttt...

Pintu penjara tersebut terbuka menampilkan sosok Jounin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Aku tidak tau bagai mana Iblis sepertimu makan dengan kondisi terikat begitu, tapi siapa peduli?" ucapnya seraya memperhatikan sosok pemuda berambut kuning didepannya. Dan meletakan sepiring makanan di depannya.

"Dan bagai mana rasanya dihianati semuanya? Apa sakit? Sungguh menyedihkan" sambungnya seraya berjalan keluar dari penjara tersebut.

Kreeetttt...

Sang pemuda hanya menatap kosong makanan tersebut ingatannya melayang ke berbagai peristiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu dimana dia dianggap orang yang bersalah atas segalanya. Dia merasa semua usahanya sia-sia belaka.

Setelah memenangkan perang dunia ninja ke4 dia tetap dianggap monster yang harus dikurung dan diasingkan. Berbeda dengan semua temannya atau lebih tepat sebagian bekas temannya yang dianggap pahlawan. Bahkan Sasuke awalnya seorang penghianatpun dianggap sebagai penentu kemenangan dengan segala usahanya entah apakah usahanya itu?

Setelah perang para dewan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempenjarakannya dengan berbagai alasan entah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan yang lebih konyol dia tuduh membuat seorang Uchiha terakir hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Sehingga saat ini sang Uchiha mendekam dirumah sakit.

Konyol bukan?

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun pemuda tersebut terganggu oleh kehadiran seorang gadis yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang dan terurai dia memakai pakaian kimono putih polos dengan jilatan lidah api dibagian bawahnya. Dan sorot mata rubynya menatap sedih pemuda itu saat ini.

Dengan telaten gadis tersebut mengambil makanan dan dengan perlahan-lahan menyuapi pemuda dihadapannya saat ini.

"Bukalah mulutmu Naruto-kun" pintanya, sedangkan sang pemuda hanya menatap kosong gadis didepannya saat ini. Walau pada akhirnyapun dia membuka mulutnya.

Di dalam hati dia tertawa miris. Disaat sebagian orang yang dianggap semua orang mengacuhkannya. Malah yang memperhatikannya adalah seorang iblis yang dikatakan sebagai sumber kebencian tersebut. Dan diantara orang yang masih peduli padanya bisa di hitung dengan jari. Bahkan saat ini kekasihnya sendiri enggan untuk menjenguknya.

Sungguh ironis bukan?

"Makanlah yang banyak Naruto-kun" ucapnya lembut seraya kembali menyuapi pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya lirih yang sukses menghentikan aksi suap meyuapi tersebut.

Gadis tersebut hanya menatap Naruto bingung. "Apa yang maksudmu?" sambungnya seraya memiringkan kepalanya sebagai tanda dia tidak mengereti.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan aku sampai sejauuh ini Kyuu" terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Naruto sejenak. "Bahkan disaat yang lain tidak peduli lagi padaku. Kenapa kau tetap peduli?"

"Butuhkan sebuah alasan" sambung Kyuubi seraya kembali menyuapi Naruto

"Aku sudah terlalu lelah Kyuu" ucapnya seraya memandangi gadis tersbut. "Kukira semua yang ku lakukan akan membuat mereka dapat memnganggapku ada" menghela nafas kembali. "Tapi aku sadar bahwa semua hanyalah agan-agan kosong belaka"

Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut kemudian mengelus pelan wajah yang sudah sangat kurus tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau sepedih apa yang kau rasakan saat ini Naruto-kun" ucap Kyuubi sambil memengan wajah Naruto. "Tapi disini aku akan selalu menemanimu" sambungnya seraya tersenyum lembut. "Dan bahkan jika kau tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi dunia ini itu bukan masalah" kemudian Kyuubi mencium lembut bibir pucat Naruto.

"Karna kau masih punya aku"

Naruto meneteskan air mata mendengar kalimat yang di tuturkan Kyuubi barusan. Karna pada saat ini dia telah berhenti untuk berharap atau lebih tepatnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berharap, bahkan saat inipun dia sudah tidak percaya lagi akan guna matahari. Dan pada awalnya dia berencana untuk membusuk disini agar semua cepat berakhir. Karna dia pada akhirnya sadar.

Hanya degan mati dia akan merasakan akhir dari sebuah penderitaan.

Tapi kehadiran seorang gadis yang pada dasarnya bukan manusia tetapi wujud asli dari siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Seperti memberinya samangat atau lebih tepatnya harapan untuk hidup. Dan harapan dari gadis tersebutlah yang mampu membuat dia bertahan salama ini.

Keheningan segera menyelimuti dua mahluk berbeda jenis ini. Hanya ada suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar. Seakan keduanya terdiam dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mengerti Kyuu, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu" ucap Naruto yang pada akhirnya dapat tersenyum. Mendengar rentetan kalimat barusan sukses membuat wajah Kyuubi memanas tapi dengan cepat dia mengalihkan mukanya dari hadapan Naruto.

Tapi sayang Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu melihat wajah merona Kyuubi tersebut.

"Tetaplah hidup Naruto" ucap Kyuubi yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Tetaplah hidup untuk orang yang berharga bagimu" sambungnya seraya tersenyum lembut, seakan menghianati air matanya yang sudah meleleh tersebut.

"Karna setiap kehidupan itu berharga" sambungnya seraya kembali mencium bibir pucat Naruto dan kemudian menghilang secara perlahan-lahan.

Setelah menghilangnya Kyuubi, Naruto kembali termenung menatap sisa piring kosong tersebut. Sambil tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan semua topeng konyolnya. Dia mulai bernostalgia ringan mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kyuubi dalam wujud manusia untuk pertaman kalinya. Dan juga pertemuan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan yang terpenting alasannya untuk hidup saat ini.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup Kyuu-chan" ucap Naruto lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karna kau adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup"

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya ini.

Gomen... Kalau fic ini garing dan Romancenya ngak kerasa. Dan juga fic ini terlalu pendek. Maklum saya masih newbie dalam dunia Fanfic ini.

Dan saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini.

THE AND or TBC

Hanya review kaliaanlah yang menentukan...


	2. Chapter 2 : Senyuman dan Kehangatan

Senyuman dan Kehangatan.

A/N:Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka akan banya yang meriview fic ini jujur saya sangat bahagia dibuatnya. Dan saya harap readers mau memaafkan saya atas keterlambatan update Fic ini. Dan nampaknya saya tidak bisa membuat Naruto menjadi Dark Naru seutuhnya saya hanya bisa membuatnya menjadi semi Dark Naru. Ya karena berbagai alasan he he he.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang sudah mau meriview di chap sebelumnya. Sungguh saya benar-benar terharu. Karena review kaliannlah yang membuat saya semangat melanjutkan Fic ini.

Dan sebagai perminta maafan saya, saya menggabungkan chap2 dan chap3 menjadi satu chap.

**Dan hanya satu yang saya takutkan, yaitu takut kalian kecewa dengan chap ini. Kalau iya saya mohon maaf.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kecuali fic ini memang punya saya.

Rate: T

Pair: Naruto x FremKyuu

Genre: Tragedy & Romance (Bingun apa memang benar ngak Genrenya? Kalau salah nanti saya ubah dan untuk Adventure kemungkinan di chap depan)

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

**Dan ada beberapa paragraf dalam Fic ini yang terinspirasi dari :**

**A New Love Story by Galerians**

**Sheila on 7 : Berhenti Berharap**

* * *

Tiga orang terlihat berhenti di sebuah rumah makan tua yang sudah tidak terurus. Ingatan mereka melayang kepada seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning, yang mempunya senyuman dan semangat sehangat matahari. Masih lekat di ingatan mereka bagai mana tiap selesai menjalankan misinya, pemuda tersebut selalu mampir kemari untuk merayakan keberhasilan misinya atau hanya sekedar makan untuk mengisi waktu luang. Tapi sayang semua itu hanya sebuah kenangan masa lalu.

Karena pada saat ini pemuda tersebut sudah mendekam dibawah penjara bawah tanah Konoha. Dihianati oleh desanya sendiri, setelah semua yang dia lakukan untuk desanya ini. Bahkan ditinggalkan oleh semua teman yang dianggapnya berharga. Dan kejadian yang menimpanya membuat ketiga pemuda ini sadar. Bahwa...

Teman adalah musuh yang belum menyerang mu.

Dan kejadian itu juga yang membuat ketiga pemuda ini melakukan Jutsu terlarang untuk mengikat persahabatan mereka. Memang aneh ketiga pemuda itu menggunakan.

"**Fuin Jutsu : Buraza Keiyaku**"

Atau Jutsu yang yang dikenal dengan segel perjanjian darah saudara. Tujuan mereka melakukan ini semata-mata hanya untuk menghindari agar tidak adanya penghianatan diantara mereka. Memang jika mendengar hal ini akan membuat kita tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan kebodohan mereka yang tidak percaya akan tali persahabatan.

Tapi sadarlah.

Ini adalah dunia nyata yang penuh dengan tipu daya. Bukan dunia fantasi seperti impian kebanyakan orang naif diluar sana. Dan yang membuat mereka yakin untuk melakukan hal ini adalah pelajaran dari keadaan pahlawan perang dunia Ninja ke4 yang sekarang mendekam di penjara bawah tanah Konoha. Tetap dihianati oleh desanya walaupun dengan segala usahanya membawa perdamaian yang akhirnya hanyalah angan-angan kosong.

Dan hanya merekalah sedikit dari segelintir orang yang masih peduli pada keadaan pemuda tersebut. Dan rutin seminggu sekali mengunjunginya untuk memberi tau akan informasi dari dunia luar. Disaat yang lain enggan untuk mengunjunginya. Bahkan merayakan penangkapan pemuda tersebut. Seakan mereka...

Menari indah diatas tangisan pemuda tersebut.

* * *

Malam ini hujan turun dengan derasnya menerpa Konoha. Dan membuat desa yang sebelumnya berhawa dingin ini bertambah dingin dibuatnya. Hujan yang turun kali ini turun bersama kenangan yang mungin menjadi luka dihati, luka yang harusnya dapat terobati, dan luka yang harusnya tiada pernah terjadi.

Naruto memandang kosong jeruji penjara yang mengurungnya saat ini. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang telah mendera tubuhnya saat ini. Dia membayangkan perkataan Shikamaru minggu lalu bahwa saat ini Sasuke sudah diangkat menjadi Hokage ke6. Menggantika Tsunade yang meninggalkan Konoha karena kecewa akibat penangkapan dirinya. Shikamaru mengatakan padanya bahwa awalnya dia merasa bersyukur bahwa Sasukelah yang menjadi Hokage, dia mengira dengan menjadi Hokage, Sasuke dapat membebaskan Naruto dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Tapi sepintar-pintarnya Shikamaru dia salah untuk kali ini.

Karna keputusan awal Sasuke adalah eksekusi mati untuk Naruto agar bisa mendapatkan Kyuubi. Shikamaru tidak mengerti dimana akal sehat Sasuke sehingga tega-teganya untuk membunuh sahabat baiknya sendiri. Tapi sebuah kalimat dari Naruto membuat Shikamaru serasa ditampar oleh keadaan. Bahwa.

Kita tidak tau kapan sahabat terbaik kita menjadi musuh terbesar kita.

Dan hal itu jugalah yang membuat Shikamaru, Sai, dan Shino berjanji untuk membebaskan Naruto dari tempat terkutuk ini sebelum acara eksekusi dilaksanakan.

Dan seketika Naruto tersadar dari lamuannya. Walaupun dia sudah bebas sekalipun dia akan tetap dilanda kebingungan karena pada saat ini...

Dia sudah tidak punya tempat untuk pulang.

Seketika Naruto merasakan kehadiran individu lain disampingnya. mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera mendapati apa yang dia cari. Ya saat ini sesosok gadis yang memandanginya dengan seksama. Dan saat itu juga satu nama terlintas difikirannya.

Kyuubi.

"Melamun lagi?" ucap Kyuubi yang mulai duduk disebelah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Kyuubi.

Sayangnya Kyuubi salah paham akan senyuman Naruto tadi.

"Kenapa kau masih menutup dirimu Naruto-kun, bahkan terhadapku. Kenapa?" sambung Kyuubi menatap Naruto lekat-lekat seakan tidak ada hari esok lagi.

Sejenak Naruto tertegun mendengar kalimat yang di tuturkan Kyuubi. Dan Naruto jelas menangkap nada kesedihan dalam kalimat tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah menutup diriku terhadap orang yang berharga bagiku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan seketika Kyuubi terdiam mendengar penuturan Kalimat tersebut. "Bukankah senyuman itu hal yang bagus" kemudian Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Karena senyuman merupakan hal kecil yang dapat membuat hidup ini lebih mudah"

Kyuubi tersenyum mendengar kalimat tersebut. Sebuah kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang terpenting bagi Naruto. Dan bagi Naruto senyuman Kyuubi merupakan senyuman termanis yang pernah dia lihat. Sebuah senyuman manis setelah senyuman ibunya.

"Kau kedinginan Naruto-kun" ucap Kyuubi seraya mengelus wajah Naruo.

"Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa"

"Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, lihatlah kau sudah kurus sekali"

"Bukankah latihan pengambilan alih cakramu jauh lebih sakit dari pada ini Kyuu" ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Kyuubi terdiam.

Memang setelah memenangkan perang dunia ninja ke4 Naruto mengambil alih semua cakra Kyuubi untuk menyempurnakan Mode Bijunya. Dan tentu saja sudah mendapat izin dari Kyuubi sendiri. Dan tentu saja proses pengambil alihan itu menyakitkan bagi kedua belah pihak. Dan proses pengambil alihan itu juga yang menyebabkan Kyuubi yang sekarang tak ubahnya seperti gadis biasa.

"Kau tidak mengerti, aku menghawatirkan mu" ucap Kyuubi seraya membuka ikatan depan Kimono yang dipakainya dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian depannya yang terekspos secara sempurna dan memperlihatkan fitur kewanitaan yang terpasang pada Kyuubi. Seketika Naruto terdiam dengan mulut menganga melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi, entah mangapa waktu serasa berhenti bagi Naruto.

Dan sejak pertama kali Naruto melihat Kyuubi dalam wujud manusianya Naruto tau Kyuubi agak kurus dibanding standar cewek pada umumnya. Sehingga dia tidak terlalu kaget dengan dada gadis itu yang sedikit lebih kecil dari ukuran rata-rata. Tapi walaupun dada Kyuubi tidak terlalu besar tapi bentuknya yang elegan dan simetris menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Ditambah dengan perutnya yang rata dan pinggulnya yang meliuk ramping. Naruto rasa tubuh Kyuubi sebuah maha karya yang patut di perhitungkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuu-chan?"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi selimutmu di saat dingin menderamu" ucap Kyuubi tulus seraya memeluk Naruto. Dan itu sukses membungkam mulut Naruto.

"Kenapa harus begini caranya"

"Entahlah" balas Kyuubi yang membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung. "Ku rasa, aku lebih suka berbagi kehangatan"

Sejenak Naruto berfikir betapa konyolnya tindakan Kyuubi saat ini. Hanya untuk menghanngatkan dirinya harus dengan cara seperti ini.

Konyol memang.

Tapi beginilah cinta yang rela berkorban apa saja agar orang yang kita sayangi merasa nyaman meskipun harus dengan cara konyol dan bodoh sekalipun. Naruto tau bahwa Kyuubi mencintainya, dan Naruto akan membiarkan hatinya diambil oleh Kyuubi karena...

Dia juga mencintai gadis itu, tidak peduli dia manusia, siluman, bahkan setan sekalipun.

Dan Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan gadis yang selama ini merawatnya dengan sabar, yang selama ini menemaninya, yang selama ini mencintainya, dan yang telah memberi sebuah harapan hidup untuknya. Karna dia sadar.

Hanya orang bodoh yang berani meninggalkan seseorang yang mencintainya apa adanya.

Naruto melirik Kyuubi yang sudah tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali untuk membalas pelukan tersebut. Tapi apa daya rantai terkutuk ini mengekang tangan dan kakinya dan juga rantai ini menekan habis cakranya.

"Bolehkah aku berpesan Kyuu-chan" ucap Naruto masih memperhatika Kyuubi yang tertidur sambil memeluknya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tolong temani aku, hingga aku menutup mataku"

* * *

Terlihat tiga orang pemuda mendatangi pintu masuk penjara bawah tanah. Langkah mereka santai dan tak ada yang menghalangi mereka seakan mereka telah mengenal tempat ini. Melangkahkan kakinya mereka berhenti di depan pintu penjara bernomor 318.

"Shikamaru, Sai, Shino apakah itu kalian?" ucap seseorang dari balik jeruji yang sukses membuat ketiga pemuda tersebut mematung dibuatnya.

"Bagai mana kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan kami Naruto?" ucap seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru tersebut dan kemudian membuka jeruji besi, lalu ketiga pemuda tersebut memasuki penjara tadi.

"Itu mudah" balas Naruto. "Untuk kau Shikamaru aku bisa tau dari caramu berjalan" dan penjelasan Naruto mendapat anggukan dari ketiganya.

"Untukmu Shino memang sangat sulit, tapi dari banyaknya serangggamu yang berterbangan aku bisa merasakan cakramu" lalu Naruto menoleh kepada Sai yang sedang bersandar sambil menggambar sesuatu. "Dan untukmu aku tidak bisa menebak tapi dari kesimpulanku hanya kalian bertigalah yang sering mengunjungiku, dan jika aku bisa menebak dua dari kalian maka yang terakir adalah pasti"

Mereka terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Mereka tidak menyangka sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya akan seperti ini dan mereka sudah berkali-kali dibuat terkagum olehnya. Tapi sayang...

Hanya mereka bertiga yang sudah melihat wajah asli Naruto.

"Apa berita baru yang kalian bawa?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

Shikamaru kemudian menceritakan bahwa mereka akan segera membebaskan Naruto. Dengan cara memutuskan rantai penekan cakra ini. Dan itu sontak membuat Naruto terkejut, tapi dari beberapa alasan akhirnya Naruto menggangguk paham.

"Dan ini scrol Jutsu tingkat tinggi dari Clan Uzumaki yang berhasil kami dapatkan" ucap Shikamaru memberikan scrol tersebut.

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk apa scrol tersebut Nar?"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab

"Apa untuk menghancurkan Konoha?"

"Bukan"

"Lalu?"

Dan Naruto kembali diam.

"Jawab aku Naruto untuk apa scrol Jutsu ini"

"Hanya untuk melindungi dia" Jawab Naruto seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Kyuubi yang masih tertidur seraya memeluknya.

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Naruto tersebut. Sedangkan Shino masih tetap diam berbeda dengan Sai yang asik sendiri menggambar. Setelah beberapa percakapan ringan akhirnya Sai mendekati Naruto kemudian menebas rantai yang mengikat Naruto tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto seraya memasukan scrol Jutsu tersebut kedalam lengan bajunya, lalu merapal sebuah segel tangan dan kemudian menekan perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nar?" ucap Sai terkejut.

"Hanya menghapus segel ini" jawab Naruto santai.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah selayaknya dia hidup dengan bebas, dan kalian taukan bahwa semua kekuatannya sudah berada ditanganku" ucap Naruto yang akhirnya dapat membalas pelukan Kyuubi dan itu membuat Kyuubi merasa nyaman.

"Nah pergilah, pergilah menuju Suna karena kalian akan aman disana" ucap Shikamaru dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto.

Memang Gara adalah orang yang juga masih peduli padanya selain tiga pemuda ini. Dan menurut kabar dari Shikamaru saat ini telah terjadi putus hubungan Suna - Konoha akibat Gara tidak terima penangkapan atas dirinya. Dan dia rasa akan aman bila dia mulai tinggal hidup di Suna.

Naruto kemudian mengganguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih seraya meninggalkan ketiga pemuda tersebut.

* * *

Saat ini Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah berlari meninggalkan Konoha. Awalnya Kyuubi mengamuk karena Naruto menghapus segel yang berada diperutnya sehingga Kyuubi tidak bisa masuk lagi kedalam tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut. Karena pada saat ini Kyuubi tak ubahnya selayak gadis biasa setelah Naruto menguasai cakranya seutuhnya.

Namun sebuah perkataan dari Naruto membuat Kyuubi tenang seketika.

Namun ketenangan mereka harus terganggu karena tim pengejar dari Konoha. Dan yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah adanya Sasuke dalam tim pengejar tersebut. Harusnya dia bisa melawan tapi kondisi tubuh tidak memungkinkan sehingga dia terpaksa harus terus lari sambil mengendong Kyuubi.

Namun sayang tiga buah kunai yang dilempar salah satu Shinobi Konoha membuat dia tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak dan akhirnya terjatuh bersama Kyuubi yang digendongnya.

"Hallo Dobe" ucap Sasuke seraya mendekati Naruto dan Kyuubi. "Ikat Siluman itu" tunjuknya kepada Kyuubi yang kemudian segera dilaksanakan.

Seketika Naruto terkejut dari mana Sasuke mengetahui kalau gadis ini adalah Kyuubi. Dan Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah Naruto kemudian berkata.

"Kau pasti bertanya bagai mana aku bisa tau bahwa gadis terebut adalah Kyuubi?" ucap Sasuke sedangkan Naruto masih diam karena dia tau Sasuke akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Itu mudah dari penjaga penjara yang sering melihatnya keluar masuk tubuhmu bisa ku pastikan dia adalah Kyuubi"

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian memasang topeng bodohnya.

"Hanya satu yaitu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaitu menjadikan dia senjata bagi kami"

Dan seketika pada saat itu juga Naruto merasakan apa yang namanya ketakutan.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya ini.

Gomen kalau alurnya terlampau kecepatan. Dan terkesan terlalu terburu-buru. Oh ya disini Naruto sudah mengambil alih cakra dari Kyuubi sehingga saat ini Kyuubi sudah seperti gadis biasa. Dan itulah yang membuat Kyuubi selemah ini. Dan soal scrol Jutsu tadi saya kasih sedikit bocoranlah itu adalah Jutsu yang digunakan Naruto untuk memulai perang dunia ninja ke5. Khu..khu..khu

Gomen... Kalau fic ini garing dan Romancenya ngak kerasa. Dan juga fic ini terlalu pendek. Maklum saya masih newbie dalam dunia Fanfic ini. Dan untuk Adventure kemungkinan di chap depan akan ada.

Dan tenang saja yang mengharapkan akan adanya perang dunia akan saya kabulkan. Karena alasan untuk berperang telah saya dapatkan.

Dan saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini.

Jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan Fic ini maka review lah...!

**Next chap : Alasan untuk berperang.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Alasan untuk Berperang

Alasan untuk Berperang.

A/N:Saya minta maaf bagi para readers yang telah setia untuk menunggu Fic ini. Dan terima kasih buat yang telah mereview Fic saya, dan bahkan yang telah mengancam saya melewati PM untuk melanjutkan he he he...

Sebenarnya akan tetap saya lanjutkan tenang saja. Tapi yang saya takutkan adalah kalian kecewa dengan Chap ini dan itu membuat saya tukut untud publish.

Dan nanti apabila kalian sudah baca Fic ini tolong review agar saya tau pendapat kalian walaupun kalian memberi saya Flame tidak masalah. Karena dengan itu saya tau dimana kelemahan saya, dibanding kalian membaca Fic ini tapi kecewa dan tidak memberi masukan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kecuali fic ini memang punya saya.

Rate: T

Pair: Naruto x FremKyuu

Genre: Tragedy & Romance (Bingun apa memang benar ngak Genrenya? Kalau salah nanti saya ubah dan untuk Adventure kemungkinan di chap depan)

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

* * *

Keputus asaan adalah sebuah episode tergelap dalam hidup seorang manusia. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Naruto merasakan apa yang namanya.

Keputus asaan.

Dengan badan yang sudah tidak bisa digerakan lagi akibat dari racun kunai pelumpuh saraf yang saat ini telah bersarang dipunggungnya. Dan menatap datar semua Shinobi yang mengepungnya, Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya munuju Kyuubi, seketika hati terasa sakit melihat keadaan gadis itu, bagai mana tidak.

Dengan tangan dan kaki yang sudah terikat. Gadis tersebut menundukan kepalanya dan dengan jelas Naruto dapat melihat air mata yang jatuh menghantam tanah. Dia tau gadis itu ketakutan. Dan yang membuat Naruto semakin geram dan marah adalah kelakuan seorang Shinobi yang dengan sengaja menarik rambut merah Kyuubi, sehingga gadis itu menjerit sakit.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dan hanya sekilas lalu dia kembali memperhatikan Kyuubi yang masih terikat. Berdo'a dalam hati agar gadis tersebut selamat. Walau dia tau.

Tuhan tidak akan mendengarkan do'anya

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya menuju Naruto. Dan dengan jelas Naruto bisa melihat seringai yang memuakkan dari Uchiha terakhir tersebut. Jika dengan memakai topengnya, pasti saat ini dia sudah bersumpah serapah memaki Uchiha dengan yang sering dipanggilnya Teme tersebut. Tapi saat ini dia telah melepas topengnya dan menampakkan wajah dinginnya, yang bahkan lebih dingin dari wajah seorang Itachi Uchiha sekalipun.

"Dobe...kenapa diam?"

Diam dan tetap diam tidak mengabaikan Uchiha yang saat ini menyapanya. Dia tau Sasuke hanya mencoba memancing amarahnya di perkataan selanjutnya. Biasa standar Introgasi. Tapi dia tidak bodoh, karena sebuah pengalaman kelam telah menjadi guru terbaiknya.

"Sombong sekali kau Dobe, tidak menjawab sapaan dari sahabatmu ini"

Kembali menatap Sasuke sekilas. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju Kyuubi, dan bahkan disaat seperti ini Naruto lebih menghawatirkan kondisi gadis tersebut. Karna gadis tersebut memang lebih patut untuk dihawatirkan, dibanding dirinya yang bahkan lebih buruk dari pada setan sekalipun.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan seksama. Dan kemudian menyeringai mendapati bahwa yang membuat Naruto mengacuhkannya adalah gadis itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menghawatirkan gadis itu Dobe"

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan Uchiha?" ucap Naruto datar. "Kau tak mungkin menginginkanya menjadi senjata bukan?"

"Tidak ada Kami Konoha hanya mengiginkan Siluman itu Dobe" ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk Kyuubi.

"Jika kau mengiginkan kekuatannya maka kau bisa mengambilnya dariku, karna pada saat ini dia sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis biasa" ucap Naruto masih menatap datar Sasuke. "Dan jika kau sudah tau kondosinya, lepaskan dia"

Naruto tau jika mengatakan ini dia akan berpisah dengan gadis yang amat dicintainya tersebut. Tapi biarlah asal Kyuubi selamat, dia tetap akan merasa bahagia. Sebab orang yang dicintainya selamat. Meski pada akhirnya dia akan mati. Asal orang yang dicintainya selamat biarlah.

"Tidak kami hanya mengiginkan dia bukan kekuatannya" ucap Sasuke sedangkan Naruto masih diam karna dia tau Uchiha tersebut belum selesai. Kemudian Sasuke membisikan sesuatu kepada Naruto dan itu sukses membuat pupil matanya melebar untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum kembali normal.

Bahkan setelah mendengar bisikan Sasuke yang sempat membuat pupil matanya melebar Naruto tetap tenang. Sungguh menakjupkan bukan?

Hanya luar dia bisa berikap tenang sadangkan di dalam hatinya saat ini. Pemuda tersebut tengah meraung keras. Apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan Konoha kenapa mereka tak berhenti menyiksanya. Bahkan dia telah bersabar selama ini. Dan sekarang kenapa Konoha menginginkan kematian Kyuubi. Dan yang paling penting kenapa.

Takdir selalu mempermainkannya.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau dan Konoha menyentuhnya seujung rambutpun"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu" ucap Sasuke seraya melirik Kyuubi sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan kembali seringaiannya. "Katamu, kau tak akan membiarkan dia tersentuh rambutpun kan?"

"Bagai mana kalau aku sekarang menyentuhnya, apakau bisa menghalangiku?" ucap Sasuke seraya mendekati Kyuubi yang sedang terikat. Mendekatkan jarak wajahnya Sasuke menuju bibir ranum milik Kyuubi dan akhirnya.

Cup

Sasuke melumat bibir itu dengan sangat bernafsu. Dihisap kemudian di gigit. Kyuubi pun menjerit sakit. Hal itu digunakan Sasuke untuk memasukan lidahnya untuk merasakan mulut Kyuubi. Lidahnya bermain dengan bebas. Kyuubi masih berusaha memberontak dengan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun sayang usahanya sia-sia belaka.

Kyuubi benar-benar akan pingsan jika Sasuke masih melanjutkan ciuman panas tersebut. Dan dengan kasar Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman tersebut lalu dilihatnya Kyuubi yang terkulai lemas dalam keadaan dimana kaki dan tangannya terikat tali.

Naruto kembali terdiam melihat adegan tersebut. Hatinya terasa sakit bahkan lebih sakit ketika saat dia tertusuk oleh sebuah pedang karatan. Dan melihat adegan ciuman tersebut membuat luka tanpa darah dihatinya yang saat ini sudah melebar. Semakin lebar. Dan dia sakit.

Karna luka yang sesungguhnya bukan luka fisik. Tapi luka batin.

Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Kyuubi yang mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, dan berjalan santai menuju Naruto sambil menyeringai iblis.

"Biarku beri tau Dobe, bibirnya sangat manis"

"Brengsek kau" dan hancur sudah pertahanan Naruto melihat adengan tersebut.

"Hn.."

Sasuke memengang kerah baju Naruto dan kemudian mengangkatnya mengabaikan kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Karena dia tau Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sebab racun pelumpuh saraf itu masih berkerja. Dan dia merasa harus berterima kasih terhadap Sakura atas racun ini. Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati bibir tebing.

"Sayonara... Dobe" ucap Sasuke dingin. "Kami, Konoha hanya memerlukan dia"

Dengan rentetan kalimat tersebut. Sasuke melepaskan kerah baju Naruto. Yang seketika membuat Naruto jatuh ke dalam jurang. Setelah melihat Naruto yang terjatuh kedalam jurang dan akhirnya menghilang dalam kegelapan, Sasuke berbalik arah mendekati Kyuubi yang dari tadi berteriak-teriak memanggil nama sang pemuda sambil menatap tidak percaya atas kejadian yang baru teradi.

Kemudian Sasuke menyuntikan obat tidur kepada Kyuubi yang akhirnya membuat gadis tersebut tertidur. Dan dengan satu perintah dia dan semua Shinobi tim pengejar pergi kembali ke Konoha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto meluncur turun dengan mulusnya, tatapan matanya kosong memandang cahaya yang makin menjauh. Dan bahkan saat diambang kematiannya dia tidak memikirkan nasibnya, dia lebih menghawatirkan gadis itu.

Bagai mana keadaannya setelah maut menjemputnya?

Menutup mana Naruto mencoba mengingat kenangannya dengan Kyuubi. Dan secara perlahan-lahan Naruto hilang di telan kegelapan.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah goa, terbaring seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning yang sudah agak memanjang. Menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri terlihat jelas kerutan cemas yang terukir diwajah pemuda ini pertanda istirahatnya tidak tenang. Dan seketika matanya terbuka menampilkan iris biru bagaikan laut namun terdapat kekosongan didalamnya.

Setelah membuka matanya pemuda tersebut lansung menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam sebuah goa dan bukan di dasar jurang. Melihat sekelilingnya dia melihat tiga orang pemuda disana.

"Bagai mana keadaanmu Naruto?" ucap salah satu diantara mereka. Sayang Naruto hanya diam, tatapan matanya kosong seakan telah kehilangan harapan untuk hidup.

Gaara pemuda yang menanyai Naruto hanya bisa menatap cemas sahabat yang telah dianggapnya saudara ini. Dia tidak menyangka seorang seperti Naruto selama ini hanya memakai topeng yang bernama 'keceriaan' untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Dan dia baru tau Naruto memakai topeng setelah penjelasan dari Shikamaru yang baru saja tiba bersama Shino. Andai kata dia bisa lebih cepat datang untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan gadis itu.

Andai kata.

"Nar..."

"Kenapa?" ucapan Naruto memotong perkataan Gaara. Terjadi keheningan sejenak sebelum Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa hanya kepedihan yang selalu datang menertawakanku?" sambung Naruto dengan suara yang lirih. Sedangkan ketiga pemuda hanya bisa diam. "Bahkan disaat aku kembali menemukan alasanku untuk tetap hidup kenpa akhirnya harus begini?"

"KENAPAAAA...?"

Seakan belum cukup Naruto berlari menuju mulut goa meninggalkan ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Naruto...!" ucap Gaara seraya mengejar pemuda pirang tersebut. Tapi gerakannya terhenti akibat Shikamaru memengan pergelangan tangannya.

"Biarkan dia sendiri untuk saat ini" ucap Shikamaru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tau bagai mana perasaannya"

00000000000000

"AAAAAAAAAKKRR..."

Suara teriakan terdengar menggema di dalam kegelapan hutan dan membangunkan para penghuninya yang sedang menikmati malam. Dan saking kerasnya teriakan tersebut seakan bisa menembus angkasa.

Setelah puas berteriak-teriak tanpa hasil karena menyesali kelemahannya, Naruto tertunduk seaakan bersimpuh dihadapan bulan purnama. Menatap nanar bulan yang saat ini sedang terang benderang seakan membawa suasana damai bagi yang melihatnya. Namun sayang itu bukan baginya. Karna pada saat ini hatinya merintih memanggil satu nama.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah menyala tengah memeluk kedua kakinya berusaha menahan dinginnya dinding penjara yang menderanya. Sambil menatap bulan purnama yang terlihat dari jendela kecil yang ada di salah satu dinding tersebut dia membayangkan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang yang saat ini mungkin telah tiada.

Seakan membayangkan pemuda tersebut ada disampingnya, mengapai tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan hangat. Dan tanpa dia sadari kedua air mata meluncur deras dari kedua matanya.

Dan masih menatap bulan purnama bibirnya kembali mengucapkan satu nama.

.

.

.

.

'Kyuubi/Naruto' mereka berucap sescara bersamaan.

0000000000000

Gaara memandang datar Shikamaru saat ini. Walaupun begitu dia tau apa yang pria pemalas ini rasakan. Ya kematian Temari setidaknya membuat pemuda ini banyak berubah. Kemudian Gaara mengangguk pelan mengiakan larangan Shikamaru.

Setelah menunggu Naruto beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya merasakan kebali hawa pemuda tersebut mendekati mereka. Dan ketika melihat tatapan mata Naruto mereka melihat tatapan. Yang penuh kebencian dan dendam. Mendekati mereka Naruto mengambil Srcol Jutsu yang pernah dimintanya melalui Shikamaru.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Naruto akan berlari keluar dan munuju mulut goa andai saja tehnik bayangan Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kami disini datang untuk membantumu" ucap Shikamaru yang masih mempertahankan segel tangannya. "Dan asal kau tau saja Kyuubi masih hidup untuk saat ini" perkataan dari Shikamaru sukses membuat Naruto terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda berambut nanas tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kemudian Shikamaru menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto geram, tapi Shikamaru menenangkan Naruto, karna Sai yang akan sebisa mungkin menjaga gadis itu.

"Kami tau apa yang inggin kau lakukan" ucapnya Shikamaru seraya menatap Naruto. "Tapi apa memang harus begini akhirnya?"

"Awalnya aku tidak inggin begini" Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk bersabar"

"Sudah cukup takdir mempermainkan ku, dan aku selalu bersabar" kemudian Naruto memandang ketiga pemuda didepannya. "Dan aku sudah lelah hidup berpura-pura kuat seaakan aku sanggup melewati semuanya"

Kemudian Naruto terenyum kecil melihat tiga pemuda tersebut. "Aku akan ke Konoha dan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku" diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Walau harus dengan memulai perang sekalipun"

"Dan jika dengan menjadi protagonis aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Maka biarkan aku menjadi antagonis untuk mendapatkannya"

* * *

Bagai mana Fic ini menurut kalian jelekkan baguskah atau gimana?

Saya menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!

**Next chap : Air mata seribu Malaikat**


	4. Chapter 4 : Air Mata Seribu Malaikat

A/N:Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan yang sudah sangat kelewatan ini. Mau bagaimana lagi mencari inspirasi itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Namun saya tetap bersaha mencari dan akhirnya inilah hasilnya. Semoga kalian puas.

Dan untuk **Light yagami **terima kasih telah meriview cerita saya. Tapi mengapa anda mengatakan Fic saya ini Fic banci? Mungkin memang benar Fic ini adalah Fic yang lebay dan terkesan banci. Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaan bagi saya adalah kenapa anda meriviewnya ci chap 3? Kenapa bukan di chap pertama. Berarti secara tidak lansung anda menyukai Fic saya ini. Dan terima kasih atas kritiknya.

Dan mari kita tinggalkan masalh tadi. Disini saya mencoba gaya penulisan yang baru. Semoga kalian suka.

* * *

Pair: Naruto x FremKyuu

Genre: Tragedy & Romance (Bingun apa memang benar ngak Genrenya? Kalau salah nanti saya ubah dan untuk Adventure kemungkinan di chap depan)

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

**Maaf bagi pengemaar Sasuke, Sakura, dan Rokie 12 lainnya. Karena di fic ini mereka semua saya buat jadi jahat. Bukan saya menjeklekan mereka semua. Ini hanya untuk mendukung jalannya cerita ini.**

* * *

Apa kalian melihatku sebagai orang yang suka bermimpi?

Tapi, percayakah kalian bahwa aku tidak pernah bermimpi dalam tidurku?

Bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Hanya saja aku tidak pernah melihat bunga tidur dalam mimpiku.

Hanya kegelapan yang aku lihat. Ketika, mata ini terpejam.

Lalu. Apakah kalaian menyangka aku akan terbangun dengan kondisi. Dimana, aku bangun dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, mata terbelalak, keringat bercucuran, sakit dikepala?

Kalau kalian menjawab iya, berarti kalian salah.

Sebab aku bangun. Dalam keadaan yang tenang. Menatap langit kamarku sejenak dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu mulai beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

Karena pada akhirnya aku yakin bahwa.

Kegelapanku adalah kenyataanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Awan hitam menggantung dilangit, yang akan menjadi pertanda bagi penghuni alam bahwa hari akan hujan atau mungkin akan terjadi badai. Namun entah kenapa, seolah langit enggan untuk menangis saat ini. Dan seolah awan hitam hanya menjadi penghias hari yang suram ini.

Di dalam sebuah hutan, atau lebih tepatnya berlari diantara dahan pepohonan, terlihat seorang pemuda yang berlari melewati melompati dahan pohon dengan tangkas. Dan jika melihat lebih dekat, kita bisa melihat sorot mata yang tajam dari dua warna mata yang berbeda.

Dari mata kanannya bisa dilihat iris biru bagaikan laut atau bagaikan langit cerah tanpa awan yang dapat menenangkan siapa saja, tapi sekarang sudah kusam. Dan dari mata kirinya terdapat iris onyx bagai langit malam tanpa bintang. Sungguh perpaduan yang aneh untuk sebuah iris mata. Namun satu hal yang pasti mata kiri itu bukan miliknya.

* * *

**Flash Back on**

Malam ini, langit hitam menjadi latar dan bulan yang berdiri sendiri menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya, namun sayang bintang menghilang entah kemana. Terus memandangi langit, tanpa sadar malam sudah mencapai puncaknya. Namun tatapan pemuda itu tetap kosong. Dirinya. Masih dalam proses pemulihan akibat operasi kecil yang dilakukannya.

Hanya sebuah operasi pendonoran mata, bukan berati dia buta. Bukan!

Hanya sebuah hadiah kecil yang diberikan oleh mendiang Senseinya, yang kini telah menghadap Kami-sama. Masih lekat di ingatannya, bagai mana dia menjalankan berbagai latihan bersama tim 7, masih di ingatnya bagai mana dia menjalankan misi rank C yang sebenarnya itu misi rank A. Belajar berjalan diatas pohon, dan banyak latihan konyol dan tak berguna lainnya. Namun yang paling berkesan baginya iyalah ajaran sang Guru yang hobi terlambat itu tentang.

Pentingnya seorang teman.

Tapi, dia merasa untuk kali ini, Senseinya salah.

Karna pada saat ini pandangannya terhadap seorang teman sangat jauh berbeda.

"Masih memikirkan gadis itu?"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang menyapanya, lansung membuyarkan lamuannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal suara, kemudian tersenyum simpul mendapati siapa yang menyapanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Cih.." ucap pemuda itu seraya menguap bosan. "Apa kau masih tidak percaya kepada kami?"

"Tidak. Shikamaru" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. "Aku sepenuhnya percaya kepada kalian"

Sejenak Shikamaru tertengun mendengar ucapan pemuda bersurai pirang didepannya, namun dengan cepat dia tersadar dan kemudian memberikan senyum yang bersahabat pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Mendokusai..." ucap Shikamaru seraya menguap kembali. "Sudahla ayo masuk Naruto"

Mengangguk kemudian Naruto mengikuti langkah Shikamaru, masuk kedalam Goa. Dan setidaknya pandangannya akan arti persahabatan sudah mulai berubah karena empat orang pemuda ini. Pandangannya bahwa teman adalah...

Bukan siapa yang datang lebih dahulu, bukan siapa yang lebih kama kamu kenal. Tapi teman adalah mereka yang datang dan tidak pernah pergi!

**Flash Back off**

* * *

Masih melompati pepohonan. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai disebuah desa. Sebuah desa yang menjadi kenangan buruk baginya. Sebuah desa yang membuatnya melalui masa lalu yang sulit. Sebuah desa yang pernah menjadi impian dan angan-angan kosongnya. Desa itu...

Konoha.

Berdiri diatas dahan sebuah pohon, dengan jelas Naruto meliat gerbang desa itu. Memejamkan matanya dia teringat akan ucapan Shikamaru, Shino, dan Sai yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa membantu dirinya untuk menyerang desa tersebut. Dan dia memakluminya. Sedangkan Gaara, saat ini sudah kembali ke Suna, berusaha berunding dengan Konoha agar Kyuubi dilepaskan. Tapi semua itu sia-sia..

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa kehidupan itu, seperti kanfas putih yang kosong.

Lalu kau bisa menghiasnya dengan berbagai tinta kehidupan yang telah disediakan Tuhan.

Tapi, Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa memilih tinta yang kau ingginkan.

Bagaimanakah? Jika Tuhan yang telah memilih tinta kehidupan untukmu.

Seperti warna tinta dalam kanfasku. Yang kelam yang takmungkin terhapuskan lagi. Karena sudah mengeras.

Kanfasku yang telah dilukiskan oleh warna-warna. Menyedihkan.

Merah pekatnya darah.

Hitam kenangan buruk dari masa lalu.

Abu-abu untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah pasti dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

Membuka scrol jutsu clan Uzumaki. Naruto mengigit jarinya hingga berdarah. Lalu, mengoreskan luka tersebut diatas gulungan yang telah dikembangkannya. Merapalkan segel tangan dengan cepat. Naruto mulai mengucapkan satu kata..

"**Anubis**"

Dan seketika di sekitar Naruto. Muncullah sekitar 50 mahluk dari kegelapan. Mahluk ini mempunyai wujud kepala jackal dan berbadan manusia. Dengan subuah sabit besar yang dibawanya.

"Anubis. Mahluk yang tercipta dari air mata 1000 Malaikat. Sang Dewa kematian dari dasar neraka. Putra, dari Dewa **Amon - Ra**. Dengan kesakitan yang aku rasakan, aku memanggilmu. Dan dengan kebencian yang ada dihatiku. Aku membuat perjanjian denganmu. Bahwa ketika kau mati. Maka jiwa mu akan terbelah menjadi dua"

Setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat perjanjian. Naruto mulai menghilang menggunakan shusin. Dan diikuti Anubis yang berlarian menuju Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian berfikir.

Untuk menilai seseorang dari mata kepala kalian sendiri?

Bukan dari presepsi yang kalian dengar dari orang lain.

Tapi sayang.

Kebanyakan orang, hanya mendengar apa yang dilakukan seseorang. Dari orang lain.

Kemudian menghakiminya dengan semena-mena.

Tanpa tau, kenyataan apa yang telah dilalui oleh sang tertuduh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari-hari yang membosankan" keluh Kotetsu seraya menguap bosan di pos penjagaan gerbang Konoha.

"Mau bagaimana lagi" ucap Izumo seraya melirik rekannya yang kelihatan bosan itu. "Inikan sudah tugas kita sebagai penjaga gerbang.

"Hanya menerima administrasi dari warga atau shinobi yang keluar masuk Konoha itu sangat membosankan" kembali Kotetsu berkeluh. "Kami-sama aku butuh tantangan"

"Hus... ngaco jangan berdo'a yang seperti itu" nasehat Izumo pada rekannya ini.

Entah kebetulan atau Kami-sama yang memang mengabulkan do'a Kotetsu. Terlihatlah sekitar 50 mahluk aneh yang berlarian menuju arah gerbang. Kotetsu dan Izumo yang melihat kedatangan mahluk-mahluk tersebut kaget. Lalu, Izumo pergi untuk melaporkan hal tersebut kepada sang Hokage. Sedangkan Kotetsu memilih tinggal untuk menghadapi mahluk-mahluk tak jelas ini.

"Huh... rupanya hanya mahluk-mahluk bodoh ya" ejek Kotetsu seraya melirik para Anubis yang makin mendekat. "Ini mudah" seraya mencabut kunainya.

Traanggg...

Suara kunai yang beradu dengan sebuah sabit. Berbunyi keras hingga mengangetkan beberapa shinobi dan para penduduk yang lewat. Merasa terancam para penduduk berlarian menyelamatkan diri ketempat yang paling aman menurut mereka. Dan bagi para shinobi yang kebetulan lewat. Segera membantu Kotetsu untuk menghabisi para Anubis yang menyerang Konoha.

"Sial" ucap Kotetsu, berusaha menahan serangan Anubis yang dihadapinya. "Sepertinya aku salah menilai mahluk aneh seperti kalian.

Dengan lihai Kotetsu segera menghindari sabitan dari Anubis didepannya. Lalu dengan cekatan Kotetsu segera menebas leher Anubis tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku salah lagi menilaimu" ucap Kotetsu seraya menatap Mayat Anubis yang tergeletak . "Ternyata kau sangat lemah"

Mengalihkan pandangannya. Kotetsu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat para Anubis yang lainpun sudah berhasil dikalahkan. Tapi senyuman itu, harus hilang seketika.

Karena. Dari mayat-mayat Anubis yang mati tadi. Tiba-tiba keluar bola cahaya berwarna hijau seukuran kelereng. Dan terbelah menjadi dua. Lalu dari bola cahaya yang terbelah menjadi dua. Membentuk seekor Anubis baru, lengkap dengan sabit besar ditangannya.

"Oh tidak" shok Kotetsu melihat adengan didepannya. "Mereka membelah diri menjadi dua!"

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap salah seorang Shinobi yang berada disampingnya.

"Maksudku. Setiap kali kita membunuhnya, maka dia akan bangkit kembali dan lansung membelah dirinya" lalu kembali meyiapkan kunainya. "Sama seperti tadi aku membunuhnya. Dia lansung bangkit dan lansung membelah dirinya"

Dan dari 50 Anubis yang baru saja dihabisi para Shinobi. Bangkit sekitar 100 Anubis baru yang siap bertarung.

"Laporkan ini pada Hokage!"

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang menuduhku sebagai monster.

Tanpa tau apa yang aku rasakan.

Tanpa tau kejadian yang sebenarnya

Lalu

Merekalah monster yang sebenarnya didunia ini

Monster yang telah melahirkan monster yang baru, yang selama ini mereka takuti.

Yaitu aku.

.

.

.

.

.

menatap gerbang Konoha dari jendela Gedung Hogake dengan datar. Sasuke, sebenarnya sudah menyaksikan semua kejadian yang ada. Bahkan dia bisa melihat, bahwa mahluk yang tak jelas apa - itu. Sudah mulai memporak porandakan. Hampir setengah dari Konoha.

Menerima semua laporan. Dari shinobi yang baru saja datang. Dia tau setiap dibunuh. Maka, mahluk itu akan membelah dirinya menjadi dua. Mengepalkan tangannya, sampai memutih buku-buku jarinya. Dia geram dan sangat marah. Terhadap siapa saja yang berani membuat Konoha menjadi begini.

"Sial"

Lalu Sasuke menghilang via Shunsin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan takut dengan bayangan.

Karena jika ada bayangan berarti ada sebuah cahaya yang bersinar didekatnya.

Lalu

Bagaimana jika kegelapan.

Adakah cahaya yang bersinar didekatnya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Untung kau segera datang Sasuke!" ucap Kiba yang baru saja selesai menghabisi empat Anubis yang akan menyabit seorang warga. "Ck.. sial mereka membelah diri lagi" ucap Kiba, melihat para Anubis yang kembali membelah dirinya.

"Sakura laporkan sudah beberapa Shinobi yang tewas" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Ya... saat ini sudah 24 shinobi yang tewas. 4 orang dari Jounin. 7 orang dari Chunin. Dan sisanya dari Genin"

"Hn.."

Mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke berlari kedepan dengan cepat, seraya mengayunkan Kusanaginya yang telah teraliri listrik. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh Sasuke menebas 8 Anubis yang kebetulan sedang ada dihadapannya.

Tapi , seperti biasa para Anubis yang ditebas. Kembali membelah dirinya menjadi dua.

"Sial.." kembali Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Melihat 16 Anubis baru yang bangkit.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke?" ucap Sugetsu

"Hn"

Melihat para Anubis dengan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke berusaha mencari aliran cakra. Atau, sisa-sisa cakra sang pengendali. Atau apalah yang bisa dicarinya.

Namun nihil, yang dicarinya tidak ketemu. Karena mahluk ini tidak mempunyai sistim cakra. Kesal dengan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke kembali mencoba menyerang. Kali ini, dia menggunakan Ameterasu untuk memusnakan para Anubis.

Berhasil! Karena ketika akan membelah diri kembali sisa dari Ameterasu, kembali membesar dan kembali memakan Anubis yang bangkit. Tapi, Sasuke segera sadar. Jika terus dibiarkan jumlah Anubis akan semakin banyak, karena Ameterasu secara tidak lansung telah membantu memperbanyak jumbah Iblis tersebut.

"Sial" Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya. "Cari tau informasi tentang Jutsu ini segera!"

"Baik"

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan pernah mencoba untuk hidup dengan sangat bijaksana.

Jangan menangis karena kamu benar.

Jangan rapuh oleh kepalsuan dan keetakutan.

Karena pada akhirnya kamu akan membenci dirimu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hokage-sama" lapor seorang Jounin. Seraya memberi hormat kepada sang Hokage.

"Ada apa?" Balas Sasuke seraya masih memandang situasi.

"Jutsu ini Hokage-sama!"

"Ya!" ucap Sasuke cepat. "Jutsu apa ini?"

"Ini Kinjutsu" ucap Shinobi tersebut lirih.

"Apa!" kejut Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. "Jelaskan!"

"Kinjutsu ini bernama **Anubis** mahluk dari dasar Neraka yang dijuluki Dewa kematian. Putra dari Dewa **Amon - Ra**. Mahluk ini dikabarkan tercipta dari air mata 1000 malaikat. Mahluk abadi yang tak akan bisa mati. Karena jiwa mereka akan bangkit lagi dan membelah diri menjadi dua"

"Kinjutsu ini sangat unik. Karena, tidak memiliki dampak bagi sipengguna. Sama seperti **Edo Tensei**. Satu-satunya cara untuk megalahkan mahluk ini adalah dengan membunuh sipengguna jutsu"

"Tidak adakah cara lain? Karena kita belum menemukan sipengguna Jutsu" balas Sasuke.

"Sayangnya tidak ada Hokage-sama" balas Jounin tersebut masih memberi hormat.

"Hn"

"Permisi Hokage-sama"

"Hn"

"KARIN, KIBA, SUGETSU, JUGO, SAKURA, TEN-TEN!" teriak Sasuke ditengah medan pertempuran.

Begitu mendengar nama mereka dipanggil. Mereka semua lansung menghadap sang Hokage untuk menerima perintah.

"Kalian cari sipengguna Jutsu ini" titah Sasuke. "Karin gunakan kemampuan sensormu. Dan Kiba gunakan penciumanmu bagaimanapun caranya"

"Siap Hokage-sama" balas mereka berlima, seraya menghilang via shunsin.

Sasuke kembali melihat bagaimana Anubis menghabisi satuper satu. Shinobi tanpa ampun. Geram. Dia merasa tidak berdaya menhadapi serangan mendadak seperti ini. Dan satu hal terlintas dipikirannya.

'ulah siapakah ini?'

Berbalik arah kemudian Sasuke melakukan shunsin ke gedung Hokage.

Sesampainya disana. Dengan cekatan, tangannya menulis suatu surat sebanyak tiga lembar.

"Kirimkan surat ini kepada Kirigakure, Kumogakure, dan Iwagakure!" titah Sasuke kepada seorang Anbu yang baru saja dipanggilnya

Menatap Konoha yang sedang diporak porandakan. Sasuke kembali menghilang via shunsin untuk kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ikutilah saranku ketika kau telah mencapai batasanmu.

Santaikanlah sejenak tubuhmu

Darahmu perlu mengalir perlahan.

Lampaui semangatmu untuk meraih diri sebelum kamu suram.

Bayangan rasa takut akan membuat.

Bayangan kehampahan

Lalu akan berakir pada

Bayangan kebencian.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sudut desa Konoha yang sedang kacau balau. Berdirilah seorang pemuda diatas sebuah apartemen yang sudah rusak dimana waktu. Surai pirangnya bergerak pelan mengikuti angin. Iris dari dua mata yang berbeda. Menatap Konoha yang saat ini sedang kacau dengan pandangan satai. Seolah dia tidak merasa bersalah akan apapun.

Perlahan namun pasti iris onyx miliknya. Berganti menjadi sharingan.

Menatap para penduduk yang berlarian tak tentu arah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Dan para Anubis, yang dipanggilnya ternyata mampu membuat Konoha. Desa yang berada dalam urutan teratas dari segi kekuatan militer. Menjadi kalang kabut.

Namun bukan itu tujuannya datang kesini. Karena pada dasarnya tujuannya hanyalah gadis itu. Dia sudah mengerahkan 100 **Kage Bunshin **yang kemudian melakukan **Henge no Jutsu** untuk mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Gadis itu tidak ditemukannya.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, dia membiarkan hujan menghantam wajahnya. Membiarkan dingin yang mendera tubuhnya saat ini. Mengabaikan pakaiannya yang sudah lengket akbat hujan. Seakan pakaiannya, sudah menjadi kulit kedua baginya.

"Tunggu aku Kyuubi"

* * *

Thank to:

Guest, Black market, Guest, hime koyuki 099, koga-san, fajar jabrik, batapaa, Indranewbie, Vin'DieseL No Giza, kurama nii-sama, uzumakimahendra4, Guest, noval, TobiAkatsukiID, Akira no Rinnengan, By-U, imam. sholkhan, shinichi. kudosaki, huddexxx69, mitsuka sakurai, bohdong. palacio, Nauchi Kirika - Chan, Guest, namikaze Habanero, alvaro d diarra, Naozumi-kun, I hate sasuke, dony, Guest, Namikaze Reton Kumangawa, ocha-ocha, Guest, missapple05, Ayon R. Marvell, Devzlee, rifaiuzukaki1, Guest, Laght yagami.

* * *

Mencoba gaya penulisan yang baru. Sepertinya sangat sulit. Saya juga mencampurkan mitologi mesir kuno dalam chap kali ini. Dan saya rasa Actionnya kuran ya?

Lalu bagaimanakah chap kali ini menurut kalian jelekah, baguskah, atau gimana?

Saya menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu untuk menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka riviewlah!


	5. Chapter 5 : Yang Di Tanggung Sendiri

A/N:Terima kasih atas review yang telah readers berikan pada Fic ini. Ya karena riview dari readers sekalian entah kenapa imajinasi saya lansung nongol dan dengan cepat lansung saya tulis sebelum ilang? Dan saya juga tidak tau apakah Chap kali ini sebagus chap sebelumnya..

Ohya, satu lagi nanti **kalimat yang saya buat di Paragraph tengah itu adalah pernyataan isi hatinya Kyuubi. sama dengan di chap 4 kalimat yang berparagraph tengah adalah isi hatinya Naruto. (Ini semua hanyalah imajinasi saya belaka)**

Adengan betelnya juga sudah saya perpanjang. Semoga readers sekalian suka ya.

Karna ini sudah update yang paling cepat yang saya bisa.

Yap, selamat menikmati Fic Everything after...

* * *

Pair: Naruto x FremKyuu

Genre: Tragedy , Romance, Adventure, Angst (Bingun apa memang benar ngak Genrenya? Kalau salah nanti saya ubah)

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

**Maaf bagi pengemaar Sasuke, Sakura, dan Rokie 12 lainnya. Karena di fic ini mereka semua saya buat jadi jahat. Bukan saya menjeklekan mereka semua. Ini hanya untuk mendukung jalannya cerita ini.**

* * *

Aku tau, ketika kau tersenyum secerah matahari.

Dan, ketika kau terlihat kuat dihadapan semua orang.

Aku tau, kau selalu menangis dibelakang mereka.

Kenapa aku bisa tau?

Karena...

Hanya ada aku, yang selalu berada didekatmu.

Ketika kau menangis, menunjukan sisi lemahmu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau!" tunjuk tunjuk Sakura, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Mereka tidak menyangka. Akan bertemu dengan dia lagi. Dia, yang harusnya sudah mati. Dia, yang hurusnya sudah tinggal sebuah nama. Dia, yang tidak diharapkan.

Semua ini berawal. Ketika, Karin merasakan sebuah cakra asing yang sangat kuat. Mengikuti Karin, yang dengan cepat melompat menuju suatu wilayah kumuh di salah satu sudut desa. Mereka tidak menyangka sama sekali. Akan bertemu dengan dia lagi.

Dia... Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hai Sakura.." Naruto memandang datar lima shinobi yang menghampirinya. Bekas temannya.

"Sialan!" desis Kiba seraya memandang orang didepannya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau kah yang memanggil mahluk aneh itu?" ucap Jugo tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Hingga wajahnya tak terlihat karena ditutupi poni. Namun. Dengan cepat Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang mereka semua denngan pandangan tak berminat.

"Iya"

"APA TUJUANMU BRENGSEK!" teriak Kiba tidak terima.

"Ku ki-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Sakura sudah melayangkan tinjuannya. Tapi, untung saja berkat bantuan sharingan. Naruto dapat untuk menhindar persekian detik. Sebelum, pukulan maut itu mengenai wajahnya.

Bersalto kebelakang. Matanya mulai menatap waspada tehadap lima orang didepannya. Mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Tiga tome Sharingan miliknya mulai berputar pelan. Seakan bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"Sakura, Karin laporkan ini pada Sasuke!" ucap Sugetsu, seraya mulai mengengam pedang Kubikiribocho miliknya.

Mengangguk, kemudian Sakura dan Karin melompat pergi menuju Sasuke untuk memberi tau keadaan. Tinggallah Kiba, Sugetsu, dan Jugo. Yang masih dalam posisi siaga, menunggu serangan yang akan datang dari Naruto.

Sugetsu dan Jugo berlari dari dua arah yang berbeda untuk menyerang Naruto.

Melihat Sugetsu dan Jugo, berlari ke dua arah yang berbeda. Membuat konsentrasi Naruto terpecah menjadi tiga, jika ditambah dengan Kiba yang masih berdiri tegak didepannya.

'Kiri - kanan - kiri - kanan' batin Naruto berucap, seraya matanya bergerak liar. 'Kiri!' kemudian Naruto menahan sebuah tinjuan yang akan diluncurkan Jugo. Menahan dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto lupa dengan keberadaan Sugetsu yang lansung saja mengayunkan pedang Kubikiribocho miliknya kearah leher Naruto.

**CRASSSS...**

"Apa!" ucap Sugetsu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Bukannya menebas Naruto. Sugetsu malah menebas badan Jugo hingga terpotong menjadi dua. Memperlihatkan usus dan isi perut Jugo yang berserakan dan darah yang menyembur deras dari badan yang telah terpotong dua tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Sugetsu dan Kiba yang sepertinya shok. Dengan kenyataan ini.

"Me-nembus tu-buhnya!" terbata-bata Sugetsu seraya memandang Jugo yang telah menjadi mayat.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan keadaan dimana Sugetsu shok. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat sebuah **Rasengan** lalu menghantamkan kearah perut Sugetsu. Hingga menyebabkan pemuda itu terlemper beberapa meter.

Namun menyerang Sugetsu menggunakan Rasengan sepertinya hal yang percuma. Karena setelah kena dengan telak. Sugetsu kembali bangkit dengan badan yang seperti lilin yang meleleh.

Berdiri disamping Kiba, Sugetsu kembali mengatur nafasnya seraya tubuhnya kembali memulih. "Seranganku menembus tubuhnya"

"Mungkin karena matanya itu" ucap Kiba seraya melirik mata kiri Naruto. "Itu Sharingan bukan?"

Sugetsu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Menurutnya hanya ada dua orang yang memiliki tehnik **Jikukan Ido **dan **Kamui**. Mereka adalah Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Obito. Namun kedua shinobi itu telah lama tiada. Bagaimana bisa Naruto memiliki salah satu Sharingan dari milik Obito atau Kakashi?

Mungkinkah!

"Jika tehnik miliknya sama dengan Obito, berarti 5 menit adalah rentang waktu mengunakan Jutsu itu" ucap Kiba seraya melirik Sugetsu.

"Ya!" ucap Sugetsu seraya memengang ganggang pedang Kubikiribocho miliknya kembali.

"SEKARANG!"

Kiba dan Sugetsu segera menyerang Naruto yang telah kehilangan efek Jutsunya dengan membabi buta. Berbagai tebasan dan cakaran dapat dihindari Naruto dengan mudah. Tapi, sehebat-hebatnya dalam menghindar. Namun pada akhirnya tangan kiri Naruto tergores oleh pedang milik Sugetsu dan menghasilkan luka melintang yang panjang.

Melompat tinggi di udara untuk menghindar. Disamping kiri dan kanan Naruto muncul pusaran udara, dan dari pusaran udara tersesbut keluar dua Fuma shuriken. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mulai melempar dua Fuma shuriken itu kearah Sugetsu dan Kiba.

Melihat dua Fuma shuriken yang melesat cepat menuju mereka. Kiba segera menghindar agar terhindar. Berbeda dengan Sugetsu yang lebih memilih menahan laju Fuma shuriken dengan pedang Kubikiribocho miliknya.

"**Gatsuga**!"

Setelah menghindar. Dengan cepat Kiba menyerang Naruto yang masih diudara dengan Gatsuga. Melihat serangan dari Kiba, Naruto segera membentuk segel tangan seraya berucap...

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Muncul dua Bunshin Naruto yang lansung menciptakan **Odama Rasengan** lalu dengan sigap meghantamkannya kearah jurus Gatsuga milik Kiba.

Rasio dan perbandingan yang sangat jauh antara jurus Gatsuga milik Kiba dengan Odama Rasengan milik Naruto. Menyebabkan putaran Gatsuga milik Kiba menjadi lambat dan pada akhirnya membuat pemuda itu terlempar jauh beberapa meter hingga menghantam dan menembus dinding rumah warga.

Sedangkan Naruto yang asli lansung menghilang dalam pusaran udara. Dan muncul dengan tiba-tiba di depan muka Sugetsu. Memaksa Sugetsu menatap mata Sharingannya yang telah berputar dengan cepat dan berevolisi menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan, Naruto kemudian berucap satu kata..

"**Tsukuyomi**"

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto's Tsukuyomi Realm...**

Sugetsu kembali membuka matanya dan hanya menemui dirinya terikat dengan kencang pada sebuah tiang berbentuk huruf [T] dengan beribu-ribu Naruto didepannya.

Langit yang berwarna merah darah dan objek-objek lainnya yang berwarna hitam putih semakin menambah kesan horor tempat ini.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, seluruh Naruto dihadapannya lansung mengeluarkan sebuah 'Katana' secara bersamaan.

Melihat aksi Naruto, Sugetsu berusaha mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan, namun sayang usahanya hanya sia-sia belaka.

"Ini adalah dunia Tsukuyomi milikku. di sini akulah Tuhan yang mengatur segalanya. Untuk 72 jam kedepan, kau akan disiksa di sini" ucap salah satu Naruto yang berada tepat di depan Sugetsu. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto menancapkan Katananya kearah dada Sugetsu, di ikuti oleh yang lain.

"Sekarang masih tersisa 71 jam 57 menit 26 detik sebelum aku melepaskanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

**Reality...**

Naruto hanya memandang datar Sugetsu yang menjerit pilu didepannya. Jeritan pilu yang disertai darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, sekilas menambah kesan horor bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Bola mata yang memutar hingga menyisakan putihnya saja sudah cukup mengambarkan rasa sakit yang amat.

Melihat Sugetsu yang telah jatuh akibat trauma mental yang dialaminya. Naruto berbalik arah lalu berjalan perlahan meningalkan Sugetsu dan Kiba. Tidak membunuh mereka, di karenakan sebuah alasan yang lain.

Masih terus berjalan. Disekitar mata Kiri Naruto tiba-tiba tercipta suatu pusaran udara. Dan secara perlahan Naruto menghilang seperti ditelan pusaran udara itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Kadang ketika kau lelah karna terus terluka.

Kau memilih untuk menjauh dari segalanya.

Memilih menyendiri diantara manusia.

Tapi, walau begitu.

Aku akan tetap datang.

Menghampirimu lalu mengobati lukamu

.

.

.

.

.

Muncul dari sebuah pusaran angin. Naruto tiba di suatu tempat atau lebih tepatnya di atas gunung para Hokage. Berdiri diatas pahatan wajah ayahnya. Naruto hanya diam menatap Konoha yang sedang dipora - porandakan oleh Anubis. Diam seraya menerima ingatan satu-persatu dari Bunshin miliknya yang menghilaang.

Namun sayang sepertinya 'dia' belum ditemukan.

Melirik tangan kirinya yang tergores panjang oleh pedang milik Sugetsu. Naruto hanya menatap datar lukanya itu. Namun, dengan cepat sebuah cakra orange membungkus tangannya. Dan secara perlahan-lahan lukanya menutup dan seakan tidak pernah ada luka disana.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sakit di jantungnya. Menyentuh dadanya untuk mengilangkan rasa sakit. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut. Jika, memikirkan kondisi fisiknya yang semakin hari semakin melemah ini.

"Sial.." masih memengangi dada kirinya. "Gara-gara ini aku tidak bisa melakukan Sage Mode"

Seperti yang kita tau.** Sage Mode **adalah hasil dari pengunaan energi alam bersama dengan cakra milik diri sendiri dengan perbandingan yang sempurna. Walaupun sudah menguasai Sage Mode. Proses pengumpulan energi akan tetap membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi dan juga keadaan tubuh yang 100 persen sehat.

Dan dari alasan diataslah yang membuat Naruto tidak dapat melakukan Sage Mode lagi. Karna pada dasarnya saat ini tubuh Naruto bisa dikatakan untuk tidak siap lagi jika digunakan untuk bertarung. Penyakit yang telah lama dideritanya selama dipenjara, membuat tubuhnya semakin melemah. Bahkan oleh penyembuhan super cepat dari chakra Kyuubipun tidak berguna disini.

Karna pada dasarnya chakra Kyuubi hanya menyembuhkan luka luarnya saja. Bukan luka dalam yang selama ini dideritanya. Dan kalau bukan karena chakra Kyuubi yang saat ini berada ditubuhnya. Dia mungkin sudah mati, karna chakra inilah menahannya dari kematian.

Masih menatap Konoha dengan tatapan datar. Naruto masih berusaha menerima informasi dari Bunshinnya yang menghilang. Puas dengan kegiatannya kemudian Naruto menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat tiga orang shinobi yang melompati dahan pohon dengan tangkas. Melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi berusaha secepat mungkin mencapai tempat tujuan mereka. Salah satu diantara mereka mengeluarkan kertas (gulungan media lukis). Lalu mulai melukiskan gambar tikus sebanyak yang dia bisa. Setelah itu.

"**Choju Giga**"

Seketika gambar tikus yang dilukis oleh salah seorang shinobi itu menjadi hidup dan kemudian menrayap kesegala sisi. Mengingalkan sang pelukis.

"Sudah ku gambar" ucapnya sambil tersenyum [palsu] "Sikamaru!"

"Bagus" balas balas Shikamaru seraya menatap lurus kedepan. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto meratakan Konoha."

"Maka kita harus cepat menemukan Kyuubi" ucap Shino kalem.

"Benar. Shino cepat tebarkan juga seranggamu!" ucap Shikamaru memberi komando. "Lacak Kyuubi melalui chakra"

"Sejujurnya ini akan sulit" lirih Shino. "Sejak Kyuubi menyerahkan semua chakranya kepada Naruto. [Dia] sama sekali tidak mempunyai chakra lagi"

Shikamaru hanya menutup mata mendengar penuturan Shino. Memang benar perkataan Shino tersebut, tapi kemungkinan Kyuubi masih memiliki sedikit chakra walaupun samar masih ada. Sebab chakra adalah sumber kehidupan [Bijuu] bukan?

Dan kesempatan itulah yang inggin didapatkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menyadari jeritan sakit yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Terdengar keras dipikiranku.

Namun, aku melihatmu terus maju.

Tapi, aku tau.

Kau mempunyai batas untuk menahan semuanya.

Katika kau menghilang dalam deruan angin.

Aku inggin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu dan menyembuhkan lukamu.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

Sebelum kau hancur dalam beratnya dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEBAT HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Sorak sorai kebahagiaan terpancar dari raut wajah para shinobi Konoha. Ketika para Anubis sudah berhasil dikalahkan Sasuke. Bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Sasuke hanya memenjarakan para Anubis dalam penjara Ameterasu miliknya.

Dengan kemampuan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dari mata kanan miliknya. Sasuke dapat memanipulasi Ameterasu menjadi bentuk yang diinginkannya. Sedangkan mata kirinya berfungsi untuk memunculkan api ini.

"**Enton Kagutsuchi**" ucap Sasuke pelan seraya memasukan Kusanagi kesarungnya "Dengan membuat penghalang dari Ameterasu" menatap para Anubis didepannya.

"Sehebat apapun Kalian membelah diri. Kalian akan tetap terperangkap di dalamnya"

**(A/N:Bentuk penjara Sasuke sama dengan penghalang yang di canon. Di saat Sasuke melawan Raikage A.)**

Sasuke hanya memandang datar para Anubis yang telah terperangkap. Walau dia tau jurusnya telah memenjarakan mahluk tersebut. Tapi dia tau Ameterasu hanya bertahan selama 7 hari 7 malam.

"Sasuke-kun"

Mengalihkan pandangannya Sasuke mendapati Sakura dan Karin yang telah memberi hormat padanya. "Apa yang kalian temukan" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Dia di sini" ucap Sakura.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Dia disini!"

Seakan tersambar petir disiang bolong Sasuke tidak dapat menyembinyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. ' Ini tidak benar' batinnya berucap. 'Harusnya dia sudah mati didalam jurang itu'

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Di dek-" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena...

"Hallo Teme" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura.

Shok dan ketakutan itulah yang dirasakan oleh semua shinobi Konoha saat ini. Tubuh mereka bergetar mereka tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan dia lagi. Dan ketakutan segera menjalar dalam tubuh semua Shinobi ketika mendapati seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang entah bagaimana caranya telah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar sahabat - mantan sahabat baiknya ini. Kembali memengan ganggang Kusanagi. Sasuke menarik pedang itu kembali dari sarungnya. Kalaupun Naruto masih hidup. Dia tau cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti akan datang kembali ke Konoha. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto tega menyerang desa yang dicintainya ini.

"Tak kusangka kau akan menyerang Desa yang selama ini kau cintai" Sasuke mencoba berbasa basi.

"Aku memang mencintai desa ini" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang datar. "Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kalian perlahan mengikis rasa cintaku pada desa ini"

"SERANG DIA!" komando Sasuke kepada seluruh Shinobi yang ada. Tapi anehnya para Shinobi hanya diam membatu termasuk Sakura dan Karin. Heran melihat ekspresi semua Shinobi yang seakan inggin bergerak tapi tetap diam. Seakan mereka ditahan oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu. **Sukses"

'Itu!' batin Sasuke, ketika melihat Shikamaru yang berdiri diatas atap salah satu rumah warga seraya menggunakan Jutsu pengikat bayangannya. Dan, mengikat semua bayangan Shinobi yang ada.

"Penghianat" ucap Sasuke yang melihat Shikamaru dengan marah.

"Harusnya adalah aku yang menyebut kalian semua penghianat" ucap Shikamaru serius tidak menguap atau mengantuk seperti biasanya. "Memperlakukan seorang yang telah berjasa selama perang dunia Shinobi keempat seperti seekor binatang! Dimana akal sehat kalian?"

"Ku kira kau tidak akan membantuku Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto binggung.

"Kami harus mengurus beberapa hal terlebih dahulu" balas Shikamru. "Para ANBU yang kau kirim sudah kami habisi Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru yang lansung mengagetkan sang Uchiha terakir tersebut.

"Dan Gaara sudah menjelaskan yang terjadi pada tiga kage yang lain" masih memandang Sasuke. "Bahwa ini hanyalah masalah internal Konoha"

.

.

.

.

.

Taukah engkau jantungku selalu berdebar kencang.

Ketika. Ku melihatmu tersenyum dengan wajah aslimu. Bukan, senyum konyol dari topengmu.

Aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Tapi...

Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta. Disaat aku juga takut kehilanganmu.

Namun, ketika melihatmu berdiri sendiri.

Tersenyum lembut padaku.

Seraya mengulurkan tanganmu.

Lansung membuat bimbangku hilang.

Melangkah.

Aku datang menghampirimu.

Menyambut uluran tanganmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah penjara gelap dan lembab. Terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah menyala, dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat rantai besi yang dingin. Hanya duduk disudut penjara seraya memeluk kakinya. Berusaha menahan dinginnya dinding penjara.

Pikirannya masih kacau memikirkan seseorang yang mungkin telah tiada. Masih menatap apapun dengan pandangan kosong. Dari bibirnya mengucapkan satu nama.

"Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memengang tetes waktu ditanganku.

Mengingat semua kenangan yang kita lewati.

Setiap kenangan yang kuingat, kukira aku mengerti semua.

Namun aku sepertinya hanya mengulang-ulang hal yang sama.

Dan tidak pernah mendapat jawaban.

Malam disaat aku tidak lagi melihatmu.

Aku sangat...

Merindukanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan disebuah lorong gelap dan lembat. Seorang pria yang memakai topeng rubah (**seperti ** **topeng Menma**) melangkahkan kakinya melewati larong panjang tersebut. langkahnya terhenti seketika ketika mendapati dua orang ANBU yang menjaga jeruji dari sebuah penjara.

"Siapa kau?"

Bukannya menjawab pria tersebut lansung menyerang kedua ANBU tersebut seraya mengayunkan pedang pendeknya.

**CTAANGGG...**

Bunyi benturan pedang pendek dari pria tersebut. beradu dengan kunai dari salah satu ANBU. Dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi jual beli serangan antara dua ANBU tersebut dengan pria misterius ini. Suara dengungan senjata yang beradu dan percikan bunga api menjadi latar tersendiri di lorong gelap ini.

Salah satu ANBU segera berusaha menebas leher pria misterius tersebut. Tapi, sang pria yang diserang hanya menahan serangan ANBU itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Seraya tangan yang satunya mencekit leher ANBU itu dan segerah mematahkan batang lehernya.

Melihat temannya yang tewas dengan mudah. Seorang ANBU yang tersisa, segera menerjang pria misterius didepannya dengan brutal. Melompat kemudian ANBU tersebut segera mengalirkan chakra angin pada kunai yang dipengangnya.

Menahan kunai tersebut dengan pedang pendeknya. Pria itu terkejut sesaat mendapati bahwa, pedang pendeknya retak ketika beradu dengan kunai tersebut. baru sesaat setelah kedua senjata tadi saling beradu pria itu sadar. Bahwa, kunai ANBU tersebut telah dialiri chakra angin.

Tidak tinggal diam pria tersebut segera menyerang ANBU yang ada dihadapannya dengan melakukan combo via shunshin. Walaupun combo ini salah satu combo andalan Uchiha Shisui. Asal dilakukan dengan timming yang pas tanpa Sharingganpun tehnik ini bisa dilakukan.

Berlari zig-zag seraya melakukan shunshin beberapa kali. Pria tersebut brusaha meragukan atau memecah konsentrasi ANBU didepannya. Sampai dihadapan ANBU tersebut. dengan jelas dia bisa melihat ANBU itu melayangkan kunai kearahnya. Namun sepersekian detik sebelum tebasan itu mengenai lehernya. Pria tersebut melakukan shunshin dengan cepat kebelakang ANBU. Dan lansung menusuk organ vitalnya dari belakang. Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi ANBU tersebut untuk melawan. Hingga akhirnya ANBU tersebut lansung tergeletak dilantai.

Setelah mengalahkan dua ANBU yang menjaga penjara tersebut. Pria tersebut segera membuka jeruji besi dan mendapati seorang gadis yang duduk disudut dinding penjara seraya memeluk kedua kakinya.

Kyuubi yang mendengar jeruji penjara terbuka. Mendapati seorang pria bertopeng rubah yang mendekatinya. Sejenak timbul rasa khawatir, melihat pria didepannya ini.

'siapakah dia?' batin Kyuubi seraya melihat pria didepannya.

"Kyuubi" ucap pria tersebut seraya melepaskan topengnya.

"K-kau!" ucap Kyuubi agak kaget.

"Aku akan membawamu padanya kembali"

"Tidak!" ucap Kyuubi murung. "Naruto-kun sudah meninggal"

"Belum" ucap pria itu ramah. "Naruto belum mati"

Pupik mata Kyuubi melebar seketika ketika mendengar kabar tersebut. tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendapati kenyataan yang ada. Menolehkan pandangannya kepada pria didepannya. Kyuubi masih memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apakah itu benar?" ucap Kyuubi.

"Ya.." kemudian pria tersebut, seraya menebas rantai yang mengikat pergelangan kaki dan tangan Kyuubi dengan sekali tebasan.

"Mari" Mengulurkan tangannya. "Ikut denganku"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingginkan?" ucap Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang tidak diikat oleh tehnik bayangan Shikamaru.

"Mudah..." ucap Naruto seraya menghilang dalam pusaran udara. "Kau tinggal kembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku" sambung Naruto yang muncul dengan cepat didepan Sasuke dalam pusaran udara.

* * *

Thank to:

Black market, Blue-senpai, uzumakimahendra4, Nervous, usui takumi, Yasashi-kun, mitsuka sakurai, Akira no Rinnegan, Guest, fajar jabrik, Guest, koga-san, maxelo, Red devils, Guest, Guest, Naozumi-kun, By-u, ra - insoo, Cao Coa-chan, Guest, UzumakiKito, imam. sholkhan, Luka, Guest, Guest, bohdong. Palacio, shinichi. Kudosaki, Guest, Vin'Diesel No Giza, xx hyperion, Rin nazuki, Tanpa nama, alvaro d diarra, huddexxx69, Near, TobiAkatsukiID, bayux666, Guest, Namikaze Reton Kumangawa, Guest, Hn, kurama nii-sama, Ayon R. Marvell, Attack konoha, self1201, Nyuga totong, Fauzanna, setsuna-yami, arramsye. Rudyezavfiin, Silver Spires, Guest, aiska hime-chan.

* * *

Masih dengan gaya penulisan yang sama seperti di chap 4. Ya saya harap kalian suka. Dan tidak kecewa. **Maaf untuk Word yang sangat pendek. Soalnya kapasitas imajinasi saya masih terbatas. Maklum masih pemula... **

Lalu bagaimanakah chap kali ini menurut kalian jelekah, baguskah, atau gimana?

Saya menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu untuk menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka riviewlah!


End file.
